Conseils pour survivre
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: BONUS de ma fanfic "Les tourments d'un sokovien turbulent." Quelques années après la mise en couple de Clint et Pietro, Wanda tombe sur le fameux cahier de Pietro. Et avant de le lire à l'assemblée durant leur mariage, elle se décida à rajouter quelques petits commentaires juteux. (OS)
_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_

 _Film : Avengers Age of Ultron  
Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Sam Wilson/Wanda Maximoff (léger)  
Genre : Humour  
Résumé : Bonus de ma fanfic "Les tourments d'un sokovien turbulent." Quelques années après la mise en couple de Clint et Pietro, Wanda tombe sur le fameux cahier de Pietro. Et avant de le lire à l'assemblée durant leur mariage, elle se décida à rajouter quelques petits commentaires juteux. _

Voilà donc le fameux petit bonus. Court et simple. Un peu d'humour quoi !

Les commentaires rajoutés de Wanda son inscrit en italique. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
 **Conseils pour survivre**

Wanda Maximoff observa avec curiosité le cahier poussiéreux qu'elle avait entre les mains, trouvé dans le bazar de l'ancienne chambre de son frère. Alors qu'elle ouvrait avec précaution la couverture abîmée, un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres, et un rire s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle lut le titre. "Conseil pour survivre de Pietro Maximoff". Celui-ci datait de l'époque où Pietro sortait tout droit d'un long coma après avoir été sauvé de la Sokovie. Et Wanda se souvint qu'il avait eu bien du mal à conquérir le cœur de Clint Barton, mais aussi à survivre au QG.

Avec nostalgie, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de la chambre, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et récupéra le stylo à bille accroché à la tranche du cahier. La première chose qu'elle fit avant de lire la suite, ce fut de rayer le nom "Maximoff" pour y rajouter juste après "Barton-Maximoff". Car ces deux-là étaient fiancés. Bientôt marié _s._

Puis, elle commença sa lecture, se permettant de glisser un petit mot à chaque conseil qu'avait écrit son frère.

"Conseils pour survire

De Pietro (Maximoff) _Barton-Maximoff_

Se méfier de Natasha Romanoff _._ _Qui ne se méfierait pas d'elle aux premiers abords ?_

Discuter le moins possible avec Sam Wilson. _Ce n'est pourtant pas du tout ce que tu as fait !_

Ne JAMAIS rester seul avec Romanoff dans une pièce. _Si tu as des choses à cacher, c'est en effet vrai_

Tourner huit fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de dire quelque chose. _C'est sept fois, mais tu as raison, une fois de plus ne serait pas de trop_

Plus de petit déjeuner torse nu. _Oh si, maintenant tu le peux, ça plaira à Clint_

Eviter Wilson. _Difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Même aujourd'hui il ne te lâchera pas !_

Amener mes propres sachets de bonbons en mission (sous risque d'intoxication alimentaire) _Pourtant tu serais capable de manger sans aucune arrière-pensée des bonbons périmés depuis 10 ans_

Me rapprocher un peu de ce Tom. _Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire !_

Fuir dès que Wilson tente d'introduire une conversation personnelle. _Pense que plus tard tu le_ _remercieras_

Acheter des préservatifs (ou en piquer), sait-on jamais… _Tu pensais en voler à qui ?_

Quand Rogers déprime, complimentons-le. _Ça t'a permis te pouvoir tester son bouclier, avoue._

Vraiment faire très attention quand Romanoff est dans les parages ! _Finalement, elle te faisait plus peur que Strucker !_

Mettre un scotch sur la bouche de Wilson la prochaine fois qu'il fait une blague de merde. _Non, on s'ennuierait sans ces idioties_

Porter plus souvent ce jean et cette chemise _Je vois de quelle tenue tu parles, et j'avoue que tu étais attrayant_

Oh, et arrêter d'avoir le regard FIXE comme ça à chaque fois. _Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ?_

Ne jamais marchander avec Wilson. _Combien de fois tu l'as fait pourtant ?_

Allez au resto, SEULEMENT avec Wanda (et Clint accessoirement). _Je refuse de porter la chandelle !_

Tenter de pousser Clint à bout… Histoire de voir ? _Pour toi, pousser à bout c'était harceler Clint de SMS_

Ne jamais ouvrir les messages photos de Stark. JAMAIS. _Toi aussi tu as reçu ce genre de photos…_

Ne plus porter des pantalons serrés quand Clint s'entraîne ou il verra vraiment que je bande pour lui… _As-tu vraiment pris en compte ce conseil ?_

Peser le pour ou le contre avant d'accepter les plans de ma sœur ! _Voyons, mon frère, mes plans sont toujours géniaux_

Être serviable face à Clint tout en évitant Romanoff. _Bon, il est vrai que nos plans étaient vraiment tordus…_

Ne plus rien raconter à Wilson. _Il savait toujours tout sans que tu lui dises, de toute manière_

Racheter des bonbons avant de ne plus en avoir ou mon cerveau est en manque. _Tu vas finir diabétique !_

Faire gaffe, Sam est un putain de lève-tôt. _Tout comme Clint. Aïe, ça t'a vraiment posé problème ça par le passé, hein ?_

Surveiller ce que l'on dit dans le salon. _Oh oui, c'était là le berceau de toutes les rumeurs_

Oui j'avais raison, c'est bien deux sucres que prend Clint dans son café. _Ce fut l'information la plus capitale de ta journée_

Ne plus mettre de pantalons moulants. _Tu ne l'as pas déjà dit, ça ?_

Ne pas focaliser tous mes espoirs sur Clint. _Je crois bien que c'était déjà fait, malheureusement_

Perdre cette putain de virginité. _Avec Clint, accessoirement, n'est-ce pas ?_

Clint mange une fois par mois au Fast Jewel (5 dollars pour cette putain d'info). _Et tu y retournes avec lui tous les premiers vendredis du mois…_

Leurs burgers accompagnés d'un œuf son extra. _Oui, mais je préfère clairement le burger Australien !_

Ne plus acheter des jeux sur portable, les craquer c'est mieux en fait. _Bonne résolution, tu auras plus d'argent pour m'offrir des bracelets !_

Éloigner Wanda de Sam, mission d'extrême urgence. _Hum… Sam ne t'a apporté que des problèmes finalement ?_

Romanoff sait tout, ça ne sert à rien de nier. _Tu as enfin compris !_

Peut-être est-il temps de tout dire à Clint… Romanoff me tuera ? _La question éternelle qui titillera tes méninges_

Ne pas lancer les portables Stark contre les murs. Mêmes eux sont ne sont pas incassables. Ou peut-être ai-je trop de force ? _Mais quelle idée de faire ça !_

Faire plus souvent un jogging avec Clint, c'est reposant. Inviter Wanda la prochaine fois. _Maintenant que tu as ton pouvoir, on te voit rarement et c'est moi qui ai un jogging « romantique » avec Clint !_

Foutre des coups de pied à Sam quand il fait chier _. Il s'en est pris des bleus avec toi_

Me renseigner sur la soi-disant note que Sam a faite concernant tout l'argent que je lui dois… _Tu t'es tellement endetté pour le cœur de Clint. Et je crois bien avoir vu plusieurs zéros sur la fameuse note._

Faire gaffe à mon langage surtout face à Rogers et aux gosses de Clint. J _e crois pourtant que le « enflure » de Nathaniel vient de toi_

Surveiller ce que je dis à Lila Barton, Romanoff a trop déteint sur elle. _Nat' est partout !_

Clint a nommé son fils Nathaniel PIETRO Barton ! _Vous vous entendez même trop bien, que de bêtises !_

Ne plus boire tout pendant que je n'ai pas récupéré mes pouvoirs. _Tu aurais dû le comprendre avant d'accepter le jeu de Sam_

Pardonner la froideur de Natasha Romanoff. _Heureuse que tu changes d'avis à son sujet !_

Ne pas pardonner l'enflure qu'est Sam Wilson. _« Langage » Steve Rogers, avril 2015_

Clint, par pitié, ne me rejette pas. _Tant de détresses dans ce que tu écris, mon frère, j'aurais aimé pouvoir plus te rassurer_

Le café s'est dégueulasse. _Et pourtant, tu en as testé des centaines, Clint s'est tué à la tâche !_

Faire payer Sam quand il veut en savoir plus sur mon histoire à Clint et à moi. _Si je n'avais pas par moments atténué la curiosité de Sam, tu serais devenu riche mon frère !_

Acheter des préservatifs, et en avoir toujours un sur moi, histoire de… _Souviens-toi, vous devez 20 dollars à Stark s'il vous choppe quelque part en pleins ébats_

Ne plus jamais tenter de battre Natasha au corps-à-corps. _Seul Clint peut la défier sans se faire écraser lamentablement_

M'entraîner avec des novices du S.H.I.E.L.D. ça sera mieux pour ma survie. _Ça c'est fourbe, mon frère !_

M'entraîner encore à l'arc. Pour Clint. _C'est mignon. Mais je préfère te voir courir que tenir un arc. Pour la survie de tous_

Et si Wanda et Wilson sortaient ensemble ?! _Les histoires de cœur des Maximoff restent un éternel problème_

Les Shawarmas c'est juste le meilleur plat sur terre ! _Pas faux, pas faux…Mais ta fierté t'empêche à le dire à Stark._

Me foutre des paparazzis, seulement éviter de les insulter devant les caméras si je ne veux pas baisser dans l'estime des gens qui me prennent déjà pour le rebelle des Avengers. _Oh oui, évite aussi de leur faire des doigts d'honneur, accessoirement hein, même si tu te tues à dire que c'était un accident_

Pardonner son prochain… Laisse une chance à ce connard de Sam. _Est-ce qu'un jour le prénom de Sam ne comportera pas une insulte associée à lui_

Laura est méga flippante, pire que Romanoff. Peut-être parce que c'est l'ex de Clint ? Elle l'aime encore ou quoi ? Son avocat ne lui suffit pas ? _Chut, ne dis pas ça_

Ne plus écouter aux portes même si j'entends les plus belles choses du monde… _Pourtant, tu es discrétion zéro !_

Pourquoi continuer d'écrire ces conseils pour survivre ici ? Je revis maintenant, je ne mourrais pas de sitôt hein ? _Je te souhaite une vie pleine de bonheur mon frère, je t'aime. Ton bonheur me rend si heureuse_

 _Un jour, lorsque je te donnerais ce carnet, tu seras marié, Pietro ! Signée : Wanda Maximoff (peut-être bientôt Wilson ? Non, ne me tue pas mon frère, tu m'as promis )_

* * *

 _Voilà le petit bonus léger qui a du vous rappeler quelques souvenirs hihi_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, en parallèle de "S'éclipser" qui est assez dur._

 _Bref, gros bisous ! :)_


End file.
